


The Coldest Night on Lian Yu

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. In deep cold temperatures on Lian Yu, Oliver learns a lesson he shall not forget anytime soon.





	The Coldest Night on Lian Yu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LEGENDS OF CANARROW from QueenCanarrowDeathstroke on FanFiction.net. I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

There was a cold night on Lian Yu, probably the coldest day they must have been going through as Oliver, Sara, Shado and Slade were in the fuselage, shivering, despite being wrapped in who-knows-how-many pieces of cloths and blankets as the icicles were forming inside the plane.

"God... We're... g-g-g-onn-n-a d-d-d-d-ie... f-f-f-reezing..." Oliver grumbled through clattered teeth as he was snuggling towards Sara under the blanket, trying to warm each other with body heat.

"Kid, I swear to God, if you won't stop whining, you won't have to worry about dying from cold." Slade growled, not shivering as much as Oliver as Oliver was rubbing his frostbites on his hands.

"My frostbites have frostbites, God..."

"Kid, shut up, or I'll kill you myself..." Slade said with menacing voice.

"Slade, be nice." Shado said with shaking voice.

"I think that if Ivo hasn't found a warm shelter, his men have died freezing." Oliver muttered.

"How are you still warm?" Sara asked curiously.

"Can we join?" Oliver tried.

"No way in hell, kid." Slade snapped.

"Slade..." Shado glared.

"Wait, you told that to Ollie, right?" Sara asked shakily.

"Yes. No way I'm letting..."

Instantly, Sara rolled away from Oliver as he stared. "Sara, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, Ollie but, you know..." Sara snuggled towards Slade.

"Great, let me freeze to death!" Oliver snapped as he rolled over again, his face towards the plane wall sulking.

After a few moments, Sara and Shado were looking at Oliver with pity as they were turning to Slade with puppy eyes as Slade rolled his eyes. "Fine, get here, kid before I change my mind."

Oliver rolled closely towards Sara, Shado and Slade. "Thank God. I almost had my ass frozen here, I wouldn't have..."

"Kid, I swear to God, one more word..." Slade growled as Oliver instantly shut up, not wanting to push his luck.

* * *

A few hours later, it became warmer as both Shado and Sara woke up. "Can't sleep?" Shado murmured.

"It became a little warmer..." Sara whispered as she was rubbing her arms and gently freeing herself of Oliver's embrace as both girls got up.

As both Shado and Sara got up from the beds, Oliver promptly rolled on Slade, snuggling on him as Sara and Shado widened their mouths and instantly covered them, trying desperately not to burst into hysterics as they swallowed hard.

"Oh, my God..." Sara whispered, snickering quietly.

"This is not gonna end well..." Shado said as she was stiffling her giggles.

"Sara..." Oliver whispered as he was snuggling closer towards Slade, who instantly opened his eyes, realizing, what was going on.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Slade hissed in a quiet, yet dangerous tone as the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind, while Sara and Shado were on verge of wetting themselves in laughter. "Get off me now, kid."

"Sara." Oliver murmured as he was hugging Slade and the next thing anyone else knew, there was a loud crack in the plane as Oliver was holding his nose. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHO DOES THAT?!"

Sara and Shado collapsed on the floor, hysterically laughing as Slade shot up, glaring at Oliver, who was groaning as he held his nose. "I will kill you! Just you wait, you little..."

"Uh..." Oliver groaned as he realized he had blood on his face. "I think you broke my nose."

"For a good reason!" Slade snarled. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

"I thought you were Sara! I was cold!" Oliver protested as he raised his hands.

"Oh, I'll make sure you won't be cold anymore!" Slade was turning his head around, seeming to be looking for something he could use as a weapon. "Where's my sword?!"

Sara and Shado were both rolling on the floor, the moment forever seared in their memories as they kept on hysterically and mercilessly laughing, enjoying Oliver's misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I enjoyed doing this.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
